Crimson
by Bellatrixcrimson
Summary: Crimson Lestrange was never known to the world until everything changed


Chapter 1- Crimson

As she sat in her mysterious room in the Malfoy Manor, thinking about how wonderful it would be to be able to step outside for once. Thinking about how she envied her cousin Draco, because he wasn't kept locked up in a house for the last 15 years of his life, he was sent to Hogwarts at the age of eleven just like every other witch and wizard. She wondered every day of her miserable life why her mother did not allow her to leave the house, every time she asked she would be yelled at and told to go back to her room. It was Christmas, which only meant that her perfect cousin Draco would be coming home. "Crimson darling, dinner is ready" my aunt Narcissa politely said. Aunt Narcissa was more of a mother to her that her real mother, she raised her and never treated her differently to Draco unlike every body else. Still Narcissa never told her why she had to be locked up, why the world was not allowed to know about Crimson Lestrange. Narcissa taught Crimson everything, all the spells and charms, and how the world works, Crimson knew about Harry Potter and the Dark Lord, she knew everything except for what she wanted to know the most. She got off her bed gently and took her eyes off the window as she was staring at the rain lightly falling from the sky. Walking downstairs in her own thoughts, the voices from dining room got louder, she thought she heard her mothers voice, her real mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. Crimson hadn't seen her mother for almost six month it was unreal. As she saw the scene going on, her mother was hugging Draco and telling him how proud she was of him. Of course, the perfect Draco Malfoy got all her mothers attention before she did, but what was she so proud of?

(Crimson POV)

As I walked in, I saw all the heads turning, the only smiling face was my aunties, everyone else not so pleased, all though Draco gave a sympathetic expression as if he actually felt sorry for me. He glanced over at my mother hoping I would actually be able to hold her and feel a motherly love but she didn't seem that interested. "Crimson" her deep voice spoke and a dull smirk appeared across her face. Her arms spread asking me to come forth. I smiled and walked into her arms and she held me, but I felt nothing but a cold body against mine who has no whatsoever feelings for me. I always wondering if she did hate me so much then why didn't she kill me. After an awkward moment, the five of us sat down to start eating, and everyone forcing Hogwarts stories out of Draco, he didn't seem very interested in speaking and I didn't have interest in hearing words come out of his mouth. "Now Draco, the Dark Lord will be coming in an hour to talk to you about your mission, I want you to be prepared. We are so proud of you for being chosen remember that" My mother told him. At the moment I was the most confused on the table because my aunt and uncle nodded and smiled at him. "Chosen for what?" I said before I thought it would be a bad idea. All eyes turned to me, Draco was going to speak I assumed telling me what was going on, but my mother stared wide eyed at me and yelled "YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK UNLESS YOU HAVE BEEN SPOKEN TO" I jumped from the fright, and stared back at her terrified. She turned to aunty "Cissy you have not taught the girl any manners, if the dark lord knew I had such a child he would be disgusted." I couldn't understand what made her hate me so much, I did nothing, for most of my life she has been in Azkaban, and when she came out she wasn't excited to see her daughter, she never formed a bond with me. I couldn't stand her insulting me every chance she got, I firmly said "If you hate me so much and I disgust you, then why don't you just kill me, I know you do that to heaps of people so might as well kill your own daughter too" She got up from her seat and slapped me hard across my face, the sting was unbearable. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU ARE ASKED TO" she yelled at my face. I took no time in leaving just as I caught a glimpse of Draco's face still giving that sympathetic look. Draco has never treated me wrongly, he has always brought me back presents and tried to talk to me, but I couldn't bear the fact that he got to do everything I couldn't, so I always kept myself distant from him. I ran up the stairs and back into my room and stared into the mirror, my cheek red from the slap. What was the point of existing if no body wanted me to? I tried to forget what happened, and tried to think about what Draco had been chosen for and why the Dark Lord was coming. I couldn't stand not knowing, so I decided I would go down when he came and present myself and expose the great Bellatrix Lestrange's big secret.


End file.
